


The Last Sentiment

by Michevalier



Series: Rest in Peace, Sweet Flower [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Day 4, Dying Fantasy, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I know, I'm a bit late with this, M/M, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018, couldn't post it earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Spectre behaved recklessly for Ryoken-sama's sake... and thus he ended up with bloody red roses blooming out directly from his back.





	The Last Sentiment

_He was foolish beyond any common sense._

His body was growing heavier and heavier, leaving less and less impression that it was still his own. Blood flowed from beneath him, blooming into a deadly gorgeous rose of red as it soaked his clothes right through.

" _Got caught like an idiot..._ " Spectre's mind barely managed the thought as it was rapidly growing blurry; his consciousness was leaving him with even faster pace.

By word, what in the world was he thinking when waltzing in the very heart of SOL Technologies without a proper plan, much less without approval of Ryoken-sama?

There was no helping it though: ever since Ryoken heard that SOL still harbored certain documents, a protocol of his father's interrogation from when he was imprisoned, including details about the Ignis essence, that was all that young Kogami was able to think about. Ryoken was literally unable to sleep, spending countless hours up, thinking of retrieving the said protocol. He knew that it wouldn't be easy as it was probably guarded even better than Emperor's treasures...

_But that wasn't a hindrance enough to stop Spectre._

Because who else knew just how much everything connected to his late father meant for Ryoken? Who was there to wipe his tears when the wound of loss was still fresh? Who was there to witness the shine in those blue eyes when a new hope for achieving their victory appeared?

If there was a way to make Ryoken happy again, to make him smile as joyfully as possible, Spectre was more than willing to take the risk.

_And he did._

But, unfortunately, those SOL imbeciles did care to strengthen their security system, so it didn't fail to notify them that an intruder trespassed their territory so boldly.

Spectre got no chance as he was surrounded and shot to the point where he became a miserable parody of a sieve with barely any part of him spared from bullets.

Heh... It seems SOL did have something worthy to keep safely hidden from public if they went to _this_ extreme in dealing with some little thief.

Anyway, Spectre did try even if the final result was failure and death while being surrounded by a bunch of SOL's little puppets, so ridiculous with their guns still aiming at his bleeding almost corpse.

Aah... It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore except that he wouldn't get to see his Ryoken-sama... Ryo-sama, like he used to refer to him back when they were kids, ever again.

The last thing he would see in this world are those idiots' feet, no sound of Ryoken-sama's beautiful voice would send him off to rest in piece but those dimwits clueless chattering, no warmth of his master... his beloved one's embrace, only the cold floor is there for Spectre in his very last moments.

 _Heartbreaking_.

At least he got this last afterimage to hold on to while his consciousness was still there: a garden, springtime, flowers were blooming everywhere, the air was filled with nothing but lucid happiness.

And then there was him... Ryo-sama, just like Spectre remembered him.

They were little kids again and Spectre just made his dear master this lovely crown of gentle forget-me-nots.

" _You will not forget me, right?_ "

Bleeding to death, Spectre sure hoped Ryoken wouldn't.

But even if he would, it was alright.

Spectre failed him in every way possible, let him down beyond imaginable.

So the only thing he could do now was to let his mind fully into the springtime garden, find there the older Ryoken, the one how he remembered him the last time he saw him. Spectre would grab his beloved master, press the last desperate kiss onto his lips and look into his eyes, the only pieces of Heaven before falling straight into the depths of Hell.

Ryo-sama... so beautiful with this crown of pale blue forget-me-nots in his fluffy snow white hair, sun rays created a blessed halo around his head.

 _So beautiful_...

High heels clapped on the cold floor.

Spectre looked up, but saw nothing as he was already blissful in his pre-mortem fantasy.

A revolver (how ironically!) was aimed right at his head.

" _I love you, Ryo-sama_..."

A bullet went right into brain, cutting through, ripping everything in shreds.

"That's it, boy," said Queen. "You shouldn't have messed with SOL. Take him out of here."

Her minions unceremoniously grabbed Spectre's body and under the cover of night threw him out in a remote gutter.


End file.
